The present invention relates to an optical transceiver module, and particularly to an optical transceiver module which has a smaller volume and can be used in various specifications. Therefore, the present invention has a simple structure and the error can be reduced so that the coupling efficiency can be reduced greatly.
Currently laser diodes are used in optical communication system as light sources. The laser diodes are packaged as a laser diode element, as illustrated in FIG. 1. The laser diode element 1 is installed at one end of a metal base 2 and is fixed by a fixing glue 3. Another end of the metal base 2 is combined with a hollow sleeve 4. The interior of the hollow sleeve 4 is coaxially installed with an engaging element 5; a hollow ceramic tube 6, and a round ceramic head cover 7. The distal end of the head cover 7 is ground as a title surface 8 so that reflecting light reflects to the laser diodes directly and thereby, the laser diodes are interfered by noises. The interior of the head cover 7 is coaxially arranged with an optical fiber 9 so that the light emitted from the laser diode element 1 exactly collects upon the central shaft of the optical fiber 9. Then the light into the optical fiber 9 is guided to the central shaft of the optical fiber joint. The head cover 7; ceramic tube 6, engaging element 5, sleeve 4 and seat 2 are combined by rivets.
About components form a light emitting module. Similarly, if the laser diode element 1 is a detecting element. Then it forms as a light receiving module. The optical transceiver module can be used after packaged. However, this prior art has the following disadvantages:
1. It is formed by a plurality of elements, thus the assembly work is difficult and the cost is high.
2. The head cover, ceramic tube, engaging element, sleeve and seat are riveted, however, the error of rivets is larger.
3. It has a larger volume and can not be made as a compact component.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an optical transceiver module includes a body and an optical transceiver unit. The body includes a seat, a mini head cover coaxially arranged within the seat, and a tubular sleeve coaxially engaged to the seat. The optical transceiver unit includes a retaining seat, a light receiving or emitting module coaxially arranged within the retaining seat. The focus of the optical transceiver module is calibrated by proprietarily tools and then is welded with the body by laser welding. The components of the optical transceiver module are very simple. The cost can be reduced. The error is smaller and precision is high. The volume is small and thus the optical transceiver module can be used in different module.